monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Divine Darkness 2: The Black Rathalos
The Dragon Mountain; a desolate mountain peak in the middle of Moga. We looked around at the little plant life that grew up around us; there were mushrooms, trees, bushes, and lots of other things. However, they seemed to be very wweak and their color was old an faded. The old base camp was rotted and the bolts seemed to be rusting out of their places. We grabbed our supplies from the box and left Base Camp, heading for Area 7, where the creature was said to eat and sleep. Tayler used her Armor Skill, Detector, to ascertain its position. We walked and eventually ran towards the paths up the mountain, trying to access the area abefore the Rathalos decided to move. Finally, we grabbed on to the last foothold on the final rock wall that separated us and the Black Rathalos. As we vaulted over it, and tried to catch our breath, we found that we were standing right behind a stone that stood aas a good sight barrier between us and the beast. We could see it, from our position, however. It was massive, for certain. It was at least twice the size of any normal Rathalos; it had a wingspan that seemed to span 30 feet! Its hide was covered in black scales, and its chest was riddled with spikes that made it reminiscent of an Alatreon. We stood and watched in awe as we noted what it was eating. It stood over the fresh carcass of a recently slain charred Diablos, chewing it and every so ofen letting out a huff of flame onto the meat, singing it or burning away needless obstructions from its meal. We grunted and jumped as we began to battle the beast. It turned towards me, as if I was a Jaggi, and growled. I slashed quickly with my blade, trying to scar its face; the creature howled in pain, but no blood fell, and it roared. I covered my ears, cringing in the waves of intense sound. As soon as I had my wits gathered, I turned to the wyvern, and began a series of slashes with my Great Sword; the Stone element within it caused te creature to temporarily rear back and fall on its legs in fatigue and cramp. All the while, Tayler had gotten to work on the tail. She sliced at it wquickly with her amazingly fast and long Thunder LongSword. The creature turned at her, letting a guttural growl loose from the bottom of his hellish skin. She covered her ears briefly, and the wyvern took full advantage, slamming its tail directly into her side. She went sprawling forward, but luckily I had just tripped it up. The Rathalos looked up mournafully as I began to deliver a crippling blow to the head. It narrowly dodged the strike, the blade wedging itself instead in its chest. The wyvern howled in pain, and drug itself up. It roared ferociously, going into rage mode. It lunged atus, a bad decision. I slamed my blade hard against the large right wing of the creature, a bloody gash stemming from the fierce blow. The demoic Rathalos stumbled and fell. I allowed my power to grow in my arms, and as soon as it was fuly charged, I put myfull power on an amazingly powerful low to the head. The wyvern looked at me, moaning with sadness. "Please...Allow me...To thank you. For ending my mortal suffering... But I ask of you... Can you... Heal my... Soul..? I wil tell you an ancient and important secret.. if You can...release...My soul..." The Black Rathalos said. I felt sorry for the creature. KNowing it was a mistake in the genes, an accident ordained...Was heartbreaking. I brought out my lyre, and played a song on it. Within minutes, the creatures body began to glow and a wyvern-like shape left its body, descending atop the tangible corpse. It smiled at us and began to speak. "As I said...An ancient legend, as a song, passed from the Wings of Old. Time rests on ancient wings A land of wyverns blessed by gods Death within life of the great Greatness rests in the tomb of the dead A good soul lies where it shan't be seen. Bring it to life with the song which I sing. This is a grand soong passed through my family for generations. I pass it to you now. May it guide you. And now for that secret... There is a goung woman named... Ala Kurai. She moves with evil, with a motive to revive Fatalithe and warp the destiny of which you and Nina Hyokura are a great part of." The Black Rathalos stated. "And...how so?" I said. "She aims to slay you both, and re-seal a great sword in Doragokuni with a dark force. She then will resurrect Fatalithe, and a great war shall ensue....Unless...You can stop her. Nina must accompany you, for only light can extinguish darkness. " The Black Rathalos muttered. "...So...We have to go on yet another long trip?!" I yelled. "Yes, but this time...You aren't needed as a true monster Warrior. You may carry your equipment. Go now..." The Black Rathalos finished. We watched the creature's spirit float into oblivion, and we headed back to Fortress Town. To be continued in.... [[The Divine Darkness 3: The Entry of Doragokuni] Another hidden poem Category:Fan Fiction